Shadow Dreams
by Yu-Gi-Ouhi
Summary: What happens when six YuGiOh!-characters get zapped in the real world? Laughter, mysteries and fighting is promised when our heroes try to get back to home with the help of Joanne, a girl, who keeps having strange, dark dreams... Chapter 5 is up!
1. Proloque

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the series mentioned or referred in this fanfiction. Joanne and her dreams are mine. The hospital isn't real. If you find a hospital going by that name, this one is not the same one. The Queen of Games, Yu-Gi-Ouhi, wishes you pleasant reading experience.

* * *

_Mist swirled in the darkness as she walked. What is this place? When she looked around she saw that she was in a cave like place, but instead of walls there was darkness everywhere. There were rocks sticking out from the ground. When she got closer, she noticed that the rocks looked like giant knives. ''Maybe I should turn back...'', she said to herself. She was just about to when she suddenly heard a female voice calling her name._

_''Joanne... Joanne...''_

_A shiver ran down her spine. She had to hide. She hid behind one of the knive shaped rocks. She heard steps closing her hiding place._

_''Joanne... Where are you..?''_

_She held her breath wishing that the owner of the voice wouldn't find her. After a while she heard the steps draw away along with the voice. She peered out from behind the rock and saw a black female figure walking away. When she was sure that the figure wasn't looking her way, she changed her hiding place. Continuing like that she got further away, but she was terrifyed. Who was that? What did that person want from her? She stopped and looked around her. Everything looked the same. Slowly she realised that there wasn't a way out from that place. She was trapped._

_''Joanne... Joanne...''_

''Joanne! Morning meeting!''

Joanne opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw that she was back in her temporal room at the hospital. _What a creepy dream..._ She stood up and changed her clothes. Then she looked in the mirror and combed her shoulder long brown hair. All this took about five minutes, since she was in hurry. But as she combed her hair did notice something black behind her in the mirror...

''JOANNE!''

''Coming!'' Joanne shouted in answer and rushed out from her room. Before shutting it she gave her room one last glance. Nothing. _Must had been my imagination..._


	2. Welcome to the real world

_**Chapter one: Welcome to the real world**_

It was a sunny late spring day at London Central Hospital. The sky was clear and there would be no rain that day. The hospital was full of life as always, patients coming in and going out. There hadn't been any emergecies and the sun seemed to give some extra strenght to everyone. It really was a perfect day.

On the west side of the hospital, where no one ever was, a lonely figure walked slowly around humming her favorite song. Joanne streched her arms towards the sun and smiled. A perfect day indeed. After the last week of raining some sun was welcomed. The summer was just around the corner and when the summer vacation would start she would get back home, since the department she was in would be shut over the summer. That is if she wasn't sent to another depastment, but she was keeping her hopes up. That was the way she was. So, now she just enjoyed her days thinking about her home, friends, family, pets... Everyone and everything she would see again.

Suddenly, however, her perfect day took a shocking turn. Just when she decided to get back inside, something -or someone actually- fell on her.

''Ouch..'', she heard that someone say. _''Aibou, are you okay?''_ ''Yea, I think so. The landing was suprisingly soft...'' _''Umm... I think there is a good reason for that...''_ Joanne had been listening this conversation not believing her ears. The voices were unbelievable familiar to her.

''Oh, I'm so sorry, miss'', the first voice said as it's owner stood up and helped Joanne up. She looked at the one who had fell on her and now couldn't believe her eyes neither. In front of her stood a boy- no, two boys with tricoloured spiky hair, eyes coloured like amethyst and the shorter one having a Duel Disc on his arm. The two looked alike, but still were so different.

''Miss..?'' Joanne realised that she had been staring and blinked her eyes for a few times. ''I-It's okay. No need to be sorry.'' The shorter of the boys smiled and sighed in relief. ''That is good to hear. Youre not hurt, are you?'' Joanne smiled. ''No, I'm not, thank you for asking.'' ''Good. Let me introduce myself. My name is-'' The boy's words were cut by Joanne. ''Yugi Mutou. I know'', she said looking at Yugi. Then, to the suprise of both of the boys, she looked at the one next to Yugi. He looked a bit blurry, like a hologram, not really existing, but she could see him clearly. ''And you must be Yami, correct?''

Yugi was stunned. The question 'How in the world can she see Yami?' could be read from his face. He looked at the spirit next to him. Yami looked suprisingly calm. Yugi shifted his look back to Joanne again. The teen aged girl was having a hard time not to chuckle. Yugi looked really funny, but she thought that this was not the time to start laughing. She took few a bit deeper breaths to calm herself down.

_''That is correct''_, Yami said with a calm, but wary voice. Joanne smiled and bowed her head a bit. ''Nice to meet both of you. I am Joanne.'' She would have wanted to ask so many questions, but she held her mouth. This was not the time or place for that either. There was few moments of silenceness as the two boys and the girl looked at each other trying to decide what to say. Yami was the first one to speak. _''Joanne, could you tell us where we are?''_ Yugi looked at Joanne. ''Yea, we're definetly not in Domino anymore.''

Joanne folded her arms. ''We're outside the London Central Hospital in England'', she said. Yugi's eyes widened. ''In England?! How is that possible?'' That was just what Joanne was thinking that moment. Or actually she thought how where they here, in the real world? She sighed. ''I don't know, but it doesn't get any clearer by just standing here doing nothing'', she said. _''What do you suggest?''_, Yami asked looking at her. ''I suggest that we start looking for some answers. I don't know where we'll find them, but...'' She didn't continue. She had spotted three black figures behind the two boys...


	3. The Shadow Bringers

_**Chapter two: The Shadow Bringers**_

They were about Joanne's size. Simply put they looked like N.E.O shadow's and Dusk's crossover. Long belted arms, skinny body and wierd almost dance-like moving, but black colour and yellow eyes. They looked really creepy.

''What are those things?'', asked Yugi, who had turned to look at what Joanne had been watching. His voice snapped her out from the trance in which she had been in while looking at the figures. She was going to say that she didn't know, but then the horrible realisation came to her. She had seen a pattern that looked like a broken heart in each of the creatures. _No, those things aren't supposed to exist!_ That's what she thought, but she had to admit that neither did Yugi and Yami, but still they were there. So, she swallowed and said: ''They are Shadow Bringers...''

Suddenly one of them attacked. With the ease of hard training Joanne kicked it away. It was more like a reflex. But this only made them angry. All three of them attacked her at once. She knew she wouldn't win against them all.

''Swords of Revealing Light!''

Three swords made from pure light dropped from the sky and surrounded the Shadow Bringers making them unable to move. Joanne looked at Yugi and saw that Yami had taken control and the pulled card in his hand. She smiled at him. ''Thanks!'' He nodded and said: ''Now let's get away from here.'' So the two -or three- of them ran away leaving the creatures where they were...

After they got a good distance they stopped. Joanne looked around and saw that they were near the entrance of the hospital. She saw that something was wrong. After a while she noticed that there was no one there. No people coming out or going in, no smokers at the smoking area, no one. ''This **is** a hospital, right?'' Yugi pointed out what she had been thinking. She just nodded and started walking towards the door. Somehow she knew that they would be safe inside.

They walked around inside the hospital for a while. ''By the way, Joanne? What exactly were those things? You seemed to know them'', Yugi said after a while of walking. Joanne folded her arms for the second time that day. ''They were Shadow Bringers, dark creatures who don't hesistate in taking someones life'', she said with a dark tone. Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment before asking: ''Are they common here?'' Joanne sighed. ''No. Actually they aren't supposed to exist...'' Yami who was walking with them looked questioning. _''They seemed existing to me''_, he said. _''So why are you saying this?''_ Joanne sighed. ''I invented them. That's why'', she said.

Both of the boys looked shocked and were just about to ask something more when all of them heard a familiar voice. ''OI! Anyone there?! Yugi? Tristan?'' ''JOEY!'' Yugi seemed to lighten up when he heard the voice of one of his best friends. ''Yug'? Is that you? Where are you?'' Joanne couldn't help smiling. ''Stay where you are, Joey! Tell us what you see around you, we're coming there'', she shouted. ''Huh? Who are you?'' Joey asked. ''Just do it!'' Yugi said.

''Okay, okay. Umm... I'm outside of a gym of somekind. In front of me I see a wall made of glass...'' Joanne remembered the place and started running Yugi right after her. She took turn to right, then left, then right again. After another left they found Joey. ''Yug'!'' he said with a smile.

After telling Joey what they knew, where they were and who Joanne was they continued walking.


	4. You do not belong here

_**Chapter three: You do not belong here**_

They walked around again. Joanne knew that it would take hours to search trough the entire hospital, even in hurry, expecially when they didn't exactly know what to look. So, they took their time looking for anything that would tell them anything useful.

''Joanne?'', Joey said as he walked around the room they were in. Joanne lifted her look from the drawer she had been looking trough. ''Yes? What is it?'' ''I was just thinking: How do you know us so well? I mean, we've never met and still you know our names and about Yami'', he answered. Joanne froze at this for a few seconds. Then she stood up. ''The best way to explain it is... well, you need to follow me'', she said and walked back to the hallway. The boys followed her as she walked to the next department. It was the one where her room was.

She got to the door number three, stopped and turned to look at the boys. They had been only a few steps behind her and when she stopped, Yugi, who had been walking behind her, almost bumped into her. Then she opened the door and stepped in.

The room looked like any other room owned by a teenage girl, since in that department they were allowed to decorate their rooms as they wished. There was an ocean blue bedspread and dark green curtains. The walls were full of pictures of different animes. There was pictures from Tsubasa Chronicle, xxxHolic, Chobits... almost any anime you can name. But one half of one wall dedicated to... Yu-Gi-Oh!. All the main characters were in a circle with Yugi and Yami in the middle. There were pictures of the Millenium Items and places like Domino High, Yami's soul room...

The boys looked with wide eyes at this wall. Then Yami, who had taken control, turned to Joanna. ''What does this mean? Where did you get these pictures?'' he asked. Joanna sighed. ''All of these pictures can be found anywhere in the internet. Yu-Gi-Oh! is a very popular anime'', she said. She had been looking at the wall and now turned to look at the boys who looked at her with 'what?' written all over their faces. ''Simply put: You are fiction. You aren't supposed to exist.''

There was a shocked silence that lasted about five minutes. ''WHAT?!'' It was clear that all three boys couldn't believe their ears. Joanne had been afraid of this kind of expression. She had no idea what to say or do next. Luckily for her she didn't have to think about it more.

''Hello-oo?! I know that there is someone there! I saw you! If you don't open this Ra-damned door I'll give you one way ticket to the Shadow Realm!'' They all coud hear door being rammed by the owner of this another familiar voice.

''Malik'', Yugi, who had took control again, and Joey said in unison. Then they walked out from Joanne's room. She sighed. _Great, just great_, she thought before following the boys.

When she stepped out from the room she saw that the boys were looking for a way to open the bullet proof, iron proven glass door leading to another section of the department. Malik was standing behind it not noticing her. Joanne couldn't help feeling a bit lonely looking at this.

Yugi looked up to Joanne as she took a step forward. ''Joanne, is there a way to open this door? Like a cardkey of some kind?'' he asked her as if she hadn't just revealed that he was not supposed to exist. Joanne looked thoughtful for a moment, then she nodded, turned on her heels and walked to a bright red door near the entrance of the department. The colour was the result of the wierd sense of humour of the nurses. Once one of the patients had complained about how there were practically no colours there and the nurses painted the door of their office bright red.

Joanne took a deep breath wishing that the door would be unlocked. _Click._ ''Huh?'' She opened the door and stepped inside. She looked back to the door and shook her head. She must had imagined the click. She looked around. There! On the table there was the pale blue cardkey she had came familiar with. She took it and headed back to the boys.

''Here it is'', she said with a smile. She looked at Malik. He still hadn't noticed her. Instead he had took few steps back and his intention couldn't had been clearer. He was going to break the door.

Joanne smirked. She took a place in front of the lock and when Malik sprinted towards the door, she opened it quickly. The blond Egyptian noticed this a bit too late and instead of the door he hit the floor as he tripped when he realised what had happened. After a few chuckles everyone started laughing. ''Very funny guys...''


	5. Enter the Kaibas

_**Chapter four: Enter the Kaibas**_

Yet again the knowledge of the situation was shared, this time to Malik. Joanne noticed that no one said anything about the 'not supposed to exist' thing. Following the example she refrained from mentioning it. It could be told if necessary.

They continued walking around the hospital. Joanne and Malik were discussing about random things, Yugi was talking to Yami mentally and Joey was just looking around. They hadn't found out anything new and were getting tired too. They could had easily missed the hospital's library if someone hadn't peeked out from its door just then.

''Seto, look! It's Yugi! And Joey too'', the short, black haired boy said smiling at them. A taller guy with short brown hair and a white trench coat stepped out from the door. ''Well, if it isn't the geek squad'', Seto Kaiba said as he eyed the three boys and the girl. His younger brother, Mokuba, took a step towards them still smiling. ''Hi guys'', he said cheerfully. The boys greeted him back. Joanne didn't know what to say to this, so she just stayed quiet. Not for long however, since she was spotted by Mokuba. He gave her a curious look, then turned back to Yugi and the two others. ''Who is she? And where are we?'' he asked. Joanne smiled and introduced herself. Then the four explained the two brothers what they knew so far. Mokuba listened carefully, unlike Kaiba, who leaned his back to the wall obviously not believing a word of their explanation.

''...and that's how we ended up here'', Joey ended their tale. After few moments of silence a sigh could be heard from Kaiba. ''Did you really think that I'd fall for something like that? That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard'', he said with the typical Kaiba-like coldness in his voice. That pissed Joey off. ''Listen, Rich Boy, you think that we would make something like this up for fun?'' he practically shouted.

''Shut up, Mutt'', Kaiba answered. Joey leaned forward a bit and was just about to continue the argument when Joanne and Yugi stepped between the two. ''Stop it! Nothing good will come from fighting'', Joanne said. Yugi continued: ''She's right. We'll never get home if we argue all the time.'' Joey and Kaiba looked at them for a moment. Then Joey straightened up. ''Fine'', he said. Kaiba just grunted and looked away.

Joanne looked at the two and sighed. _I guess you just can't change some things..._ She glanced the window nearby and saw that it had became dark all ready. Malik yawned causing the whole group (well, except for Kaiba) do the same. Joanne smiled. ''We're all tired, I see'', she said. There was some murmuring and they decided to call it a night.

After few minutes they had each found themselves a comfortable bed (they were in a hospital after all) and were getting ready to go to sleep. Joanne had went to another room, since she was the only girl around. After saying good night to the boys she shut the door behind her. She walked to the window and looked outside. It looked so weird. There was no people going home, there wasn't even that weird old man who shouted something in your ear when you walked past him. Joanne sighed and pulled the curtains shut. Then she crawled under the blanket and closed her eyes. Now she really noticed how tired she was. It had been a long day. No wonder she fell asleep faster than ever.

Joanne woke up once in the middle of the night. She sat up really fast and was panting like she had ran a marathon. The creepy female voice still rang in her ears, calling her name. She had seen that dream for a week now. That same dream with the same black figure and the same soft, but scary voice. _Just who is she?_ She sighed and laid down again. It took a bit time before she could fall asleep again, but when she did, she slept until the morning.


	6. The situation changes

_**Chapter five: The situation changes**_

Joanne was woken up by a loud thud from the room next door. She wasn't exactly thankful of this way of waking up, as she wanted to sleep some more. She stood up anyway and went to see what was wrong. When she opened the door she had to cover her mouth with her hand, so she didn't start laughing like a maniac. Joey was laying on the floor legs and arms pointing in random directions, hair more shaggier than usual... And obviously he was still asleep while everyone else had woken up.

After waking him up Joanne waited outside the room as the boys dressed up. It took them a long time, or was she just imagining it. She didn't need more than ten minutes on normal mornings, five if in hurry, so it could be that other people needed a longer time. She sighed. _But how mutch longer..?_ Finally after an eternity (at least that's how it felt like to Joanne) the boys were dressed up and ready to go. Joey was complaining about how his head hurt, though no one seemed to listen.

The group continued on through the hospital checking each room on their way. After a while, as nothing was found, they started to get bored. Joanne suggested that they'd rest for a moment before continuing, and when no one disagreed, that's what they did.

The sun was high up and it was getting warmer every minute, even though they were inside. For Joey and his hurting head, it was a bit too mutch. He stood up and started opening a window. That moment Joanne felt a chill running up her spine and she knew that opening the window wasn't a good idea. ''Joey! Don't..!'' But it was too late. Joey had fully opened the window and as he gave her a questioning look, the wind brought in mutch more than just cold air: the Shadow Bringers.

''It's those things again!'', Yami shouted as he took control. Even though the other boys didn't know what they were, the bad feeling coming from the creatures told enough. And, without a warning, the Shadow Bringers attacked.

You could say that Joey did the best fighting them off, but Kaiba didn't do bad either. Yami helped as mutch as he could, and Malik's Millenium Rod was found very effective against a few of the creatures. Joanne had the roughest time, as everyone could see that they were targeting her over all. However after a while the group succeeded in driving all of them back outside and shut the window. Everyone sighed in relief, well, maybe exept for Kaiba. The said brown haired CEO was looking around with Kaibaish worry in his eyes. After glancing around, Joanne understood why. Something, or actually someone was missing. ''Guys? Where's Mokuba?''

Kaiba started walking towards the window, and when the others realised what he was going to do, Malik and Joey rushed by his both sides and grabbed his arms keeping him still. ''Let go of me! I'm going to save Mokuba'', Kaiba said trying to free himself. ''You can't go there alone'', Yugi, gaining control, tried to reason with him. Kaiba didn't listen, as you would expect. He had succeeded on getting rid of the two and was again headed for the window. He turned to say something...

SMACK!

...but didn't get the chance, as someone slapped him, hard. Everyone turned their suprised looks at Joanne, who stood in front of Kaiba, hand ready for another hit if needed. She was furious. ''Don't DARE to put on that 'lonesome hero'-act! You don't know anything about those things, nor do you know where they took Mokuba! We're all worried about him, but that doesn't mean that we go jumping out from windows straight to our deaths!'' She lowered her hand and took a step back. ''Those things had a reason to kidnap him, and if I'm correct, that reason is to lure us into a trap. They are very intelligent and actually made to kill. So if you still think that you can save Mokuba alone, don't blame me if we find you both DEAD!'' And with that she stormed towards the next room.

Kaiba had his hand on his cheek where Joannes slap had hit. He looked kind of comical with a shocked look on his face, as he tried to gain his past 'coolness'. After a moment he silently started walking after Joanne.

The three others stood side by side watching all of this happen. Joey was the first one to open his mouth: ''Guys? I think I'm in love...'' The other two couldn't say anything; they just nodded before they all started following.

* * *

Yes I can!

**''Let go of me! I'm going to save Mokuba'', Kaiba said trying to free himself.**

**''You can't go there alone'', Yugi, gaining control, tried to reason with him.**

**The CEO turned to him. ''Yes I can! ****Screw your help, I have money!''**

**''...''**

The credit for that one goes to LittleKuriboh.

So sorry for the slow update. Hope you didn't give up on me...


End file.
